


That's a Good Name for a Band

by kyrilu



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's Terran songs are too difficult to remember by the method devised by his planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Good Name for a Band

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I love all of these guys, and I was so happy to walk out of the theater with happy team feelings. (It's like Leverage all over again!)

Peter's Terran songs are too difficult to remember by the method devised by his planet. A usually long title often accompanied with a parenthetical phrase, a Terran year, and an artist name. Drax takes the so-called band names too literally, as expected. When Peter attempts to explain, Drax is puzzled how a 'scarlet skeletal fragment' could produce music.

Gamora finds a solution. She ends up devising a system in which a song is remembered for certain situations. One melody becomes 'The One That Played When I Danced With Peter In Knowhere,' while yet another becomes 'The One That Played When We Defeated Ronan the Accuser Through the Use of a Dance-Off.'

Soon, yet another becomes 'The One That Played When Groot Suffered an Unfortunate Growth Spurt Inside His Pot,' while another becomes 'The One That We Caught Rocket Dancing to When He Ingested Alcohol That He Was Not Supposed to Steal.'

Rocket and Drax pick up Gamora's nomenclature classification when they notice her using it in front of the team. Perhaps Groot does, too, judging from the 'I am Groot' remarks he makes to Rocket whenever Peter's music blares from the _Milano's_ stereos.

Rocket does it to bother Peter, and he tells her that it's fun, snickering. 'The Stupid One That Woke Me Up When I Was Sleeping.' 'The Other Stupid One That Startled Me When I was Trying to Deactivate a Bomb and Save All Our Lives, Dickhead.' He, Gamora thinks, is very blunt but it's rather amusing. 

Drax adopts the system because it nicely fits his mindset, but Gamora swears that she catches him smiling whenever Peter rolls his eyes at the overly formal titles.

Once, Gamora asks Peter if he minds. She knows that the songs are important to his heritage. She tells him that she has realized that her planet had something similar. Lullabies that weren't quite songs, but myths and narratives, her home's history told in rhythmic patterns.

She has forgotten all of the lullabies. They were lost in the trail of destruction that Thanos had left, in the memories of her family's screams, and the years of training in the darkness.

Peter gives her a sad smile and shrugs. Then he says to her slowly that there's songs that he could have been thinking all along as 'The One That Played Before My Mother Died' or 'The One That She Told Me That Triggered Her Punk Rock Phase and Made Her Temporarily Start a Band in the Garage and Terrify My Grandfather.'

(Peter has to explain what punk rock and what garages are, leaving Gamora with baffling images of leather jackets and a tiny dwelling where transports that aren't spaceships are stored.)

"It's fine," Peter says. "Renaming things. Even if Rocket can be an annoying little furball. New memories to go with the old, y'know? And I'm sorry. It must suck, not remembering the songs of your planet."

He looks down at his so-called Walkman, and Gamora wonders who she would be if she had her songs and who he would be if he didn't.

 _New memories and names to go with the old_ , Gamora thinks. She reaches over to squeeze Peter's hand, and looks through one of the _Milano's_ windows, and out into the galaxy.


End file.
